something (special valentine day)
by ByunKaNish
Summary: luhan bingung dengan kelakuan sehun yan mendiaminya. luhan tidak tau apa yang ia lakukan. dan luhan merasa sedih. terjadilah perang dingin diantara keduanya. sampai kapan perang dingin selesai? HunHan/EXO COUPLE


Author : ByunKaNish

Main cast : -Lu Han

-Sehun

Other cast : member EXO

Genre : angst

Rating : T+

Warning : ini Yaoi (boyxboy), jika tidak ada yang suka mohon menjauh.

Disc : cerita milik saya dan dari otak gaje saya. Para chara disini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan imajinasi saya.

.

.

Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa!

Mungkin hal itu yang terus mengganjal dipikiran Luhan. Ia rasanya sangat galau. Melebihi galau anak-anak alay lainnya.

Ada apa dengan Luhan?

Luhan sekarang dalam posisi cemburu. Cemburu pada moment TaoHun, SeKai, HunBaek, ChanHun, KrisHun, dan masih banyak lagi yang makin lama makin banyak. Ia merasa sangat egois.

Sehun terasa menjauhinya, menghindari tatapan matanya. Dan yang terpenting lagi, Sehun tidak pernah memperhatikan seorang Xi Luhan. Terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

.

"Sehun~"

"Kai, bantu aku menghafal gerakan ini. susah sekali." suara yang begitu berat memotong perkataan Luhan. Luhan jadi terdiam. Padahal tadi ia mulai mengajak Sehun mengobrol.

"Eh, gimana bisa? Kaukan…"

"Ayo ajarkan aku!" tiba-tiba Sehun mulai ngotot. Kai merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sehun. Seperti menghindari sesuatu. Mata tajamnya menangkap Luhan disebelah mereka. Ada yang aneh.

Kenapa Sehun tidak minta bantuan sama Luhan, yang posisinya sama-sama _lead-dancer_? Apalagi Luhan adalah kekasihnya.

Luhan yang mengerti situasi mulai mundur menjauhi SeKai. Tidak ada gunanya ia mematung disitu. Luhan sebenarnya ingin marah. Sehun jahat. Tidak mau peduli padanya. Ia benci Sehun.

Pria manis itu menutup pintu ruang latihan dengan perlahan. Ia menghembuskan nafas pedihnya. Rasanya hampa sekali tanpa obrolan mesra penuh kemanjaan yang biasanya ia lakukan dengan Sehun.

Tapi Luhan lebih memilih mundur saja. Tidak ada gunanya mengurusi maknae keras kepala itu. Tidak ada gunanya sama sekali.

.

.

Luhan tengah melatih dirinya diruang menari. Sendiri tentunya. Biasanya, disudut sana ada orang yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Menilai gerakan yang tidak sesuai, ataupun menggoda dirinya.

Tapi itu sudah lama sekali.

Luhan bahkan tidak mengingatnya kapan. Kapan itu terjadi lagi?

Ia melatih dirinya menari balet. Anak bodoh! Sejak kapan ia bisa menari tarian seperti itu? Mungkin hal ini terjadi karena Luhan sangat menyukai lagu IU, _'Beautiful Dancer'_

Lagu yang manis.

Tangan dan kakinya bergerak beraturan. Badannya berputar dengan cepat. Detik selanjutnya, tangan kurus Luhan bergerak tidak tentu. Tapi bisa membuat gerakan yang begitu sempurna. Dan jangan lupakan kakinya yang juga berkerja sama dengan baik.

Tapi, Luhan tidak kuat.

BRUK!

Ia ambruk. Peluh menetes disekujur tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya ia luruskan. Kedua tangan Luhan menuju kebelakang, sebagai tumpuan. Luhan tengah mengatur deru nafasnya. Keringat tengah membanjiri kaos yang ia pakai.

Seharusnya ia meminta bantuan pada Kai yang sangat hebat dalam banyak tarian. Atau kalau tidak… Sehun!

Iya, Sehun. Walaupun Sehun juga sama-sama tidak bisa menari balet, tapi setidaknya mereka bisa menjadi pasangan duet yang cocok.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menjauhkan pikiran bodohnya. Ia tersenyum kecut. Sehun sedang menjauhinya. Dan sekarang ia mulai membenci Sehun.

Luhan membenci saat Sehun mulai 'berpura-pura' tidak mengetahui dirinya.

Luhan membenci saat Sehun lebih sibuk dengan yang lain.

Luhan membenci saat Sehun tidak ada didekapannya.

Dan klimaksnya, Luhan sangat membenci Sehun karena ia tidak mengakui 'HunHan' adalah _couple _yang real.

"ARRGGGHTTTT!"

Lihatlah kelakuan namja rusa itu, seperti orang gila. Berteriak-teriak diruang latihan, kedua tangannya merusak tatanan rambut rapi miliknya yang sekarang tengah ruwet. Dan kedua kakinya ia hentak-hentakan.

Persis anak bayi!

Luhan. Ingatlah! Umurmu akan menginjak 24 tahun, jaga kelakuanmu itu, ok!

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" luhan terkaget hingga ia mematung. Tangan kurus miliknya masih bertengger indah dikepalanya. Luhan mengenali suara itu.

"Hei, Luhan hyung! Kau kenapa?" orang itu mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya hingga Luhan meringis karena sakit.

"Aduh. Tao-ie sakit!" rintih Luhan. Tao menghentikan pergerakannya, dan menatap gegenya dengan pandangan lega.

"Kukira kau sedang kesurupan," canda Tao. Luhan hanya tersenyum miris. Kalau bukan kekasihnya Kris dan jika ia tidak sayang Tao, mungkin ia akan mencekik Tao. Melampiaskan rasa kesalnya (jiwa Psycomu kambuh ya? -_-).

"Tao, err… Luhan hyung, semua sudah menunggu." Suara dengan nada yang datar membuat keduanya beralih kearah asal suara. Disana terlihat Sehun tengah menatap datar keduanya.

Tao hanya membalas dengan cengiran. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang tidak menampakan ekspresi apapun saat memandang Sehun. Ia terlalu kikuk untuk sekedar memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

Sehun berjalan duluan menuju van. Sedangkan Tao membantu Luhan berdiri. "Kau tahu sesuatu hyung? Kau sangat bau."

.

.

"Hun-ah, yuk main game!" ajak Kai bersemangat. Hari ini adalah hari bersenang-senang EXO. Tidak ada job on air maupun off air. Selama satu hari mereka tidak akan melakukan apapun. Latihan juga diundur sampai esok.

Jadi dengan semangat Kai mengajak Sehun untuk bermain game. Mungkin ia sudah bosan latihan menari dengan Sehun terus, jadi hari ini ia akan menghabiskan _free day_ miliknya dengan Sehun (lagi).

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak berniat melakukan apapun. Ia lebih suka duduk melamun diruang tengah dorm. "Maaf, ya. Aku sedang tidak mood," jawabnya lugas.

Kai sangat kecewa. Padahal ada niat terselubung mengajak Sehun bermain game. Tapi melihat keadaan Sehun yang _'bad mood'_ memaksa Kai untuk tidak melaksanakan niat tersebut.

Mendadak Kyungsoo lewat, menuju dapur. "Kyungsoo hyung!" panggil Kai. Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakannya dan menoleh kearah Kai. "Apa?"

"Bisa aku minta bantuanmu?"

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo kebingungan. Kai hanya menyeringai. Ditariknya tangan Kyungsoo hingga badan Kyungsoo mendekat ke Kai. Perlakuan itu membuat Kyungsoo membulat. Apa-apaan sih anak satu ini?

"Bantu aku…" Kai mencondongkan badannya dan berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo. Jarak keduanya tidak lebih dari 1 cm. bahkan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan aroma khas milik Kai.

"Bantu aku berkencan denganmu!" wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Kyungsoo, Kai menariknya. Yang terdengar hanya bentakan marah dari Kyungsoo.

Sehun yang sempat melihat kejadian itu hanya menggeleng. Ia bingung dengan pasangan itu. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Sahabat? Tapi Kai tidak pernah mengakuinya. Rekan satu group? (lagi-lagi) Kai bilang Kyungsoo sangat istimewa kalau dibilang rekan kerja.

Terus apa?

Entah! Sehun juga tidak tahu.

Sedangkan ia pagi ini tengah memikirkan saran dari Kai. Ia sudah melakukannya. Kurang tunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melihat hasil dari saran Kim Jongin itu.

TAP~ TAP~

Sehun bisa mendengar suara orang melangkah mendekat dan tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya. Masa bodoh bagi Sehun siapa orang itu. "Sehun mau main game?" tawar orang yang duduk disebelah Sehun.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah menawarinya bermain di PSP milik Kai (apakah Baekhyun mencurinya dari Kai?). rupanya Baekhyun menawari Sehun bermain karena dirinya tidak tahu cara bermainnya bagaimana.

Sehun hanya melengos. Dasar Baekhyun! Tidak tahu bermain tapi sok-sokan memegang PSP milik Kai.

Mendadak, mata tajam Sehun menangkap seseorang yang bersembunyi di sudut ruangan itu. lebih tepatnya dibelakang penyekat antara ruang tengah dengan dapur. Wajahnya menyeringai.

Ia mengambil PSP itu dari tangan Baekhyun, dan mendekatkan dirinya serapat-rapatnya dari Baekhyun. Namja penyuka strawberry itu terlihat tidak keberatan.

Orang yang sedang bersembunyi itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal sekali dirinya. Bahkan jika dilihat dari jarak sekitar 10 meter (apa tidak terlalu jauh?) dari arah samping, keduanya terlihat seperti berciuman jika berhadapan. Dan hal itu sukses membuat orang itu membalikan badannya.

Pergi ke kamar kecil.

.

.

Luhan bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menangis. tapi ia membutuhkan orang yang diajak untuk mencurahkan hatinya.

Dan satu orang yang paling tepat adalah Kyungsoo.

Kenapa Kyungsoo?

Penilaian Luhan tentang Kyungsoo membuat Luhan merasa yakin jika Kyungsoo adalah orang yang tepat. Sebenarnya member lain bisa saja. Lay atau Xiumin adalah salah satunya.

Kedua orang itu sangat dekat dengan Luhan. Tapi ia rasa sesekali dengan Kyungsoo mungkin efectnya berbeda.

Setelah merasa hal itu cukup untuk penilaian Luhan terhadap Kyungsoo, akhirnya namja rusa itu mencari Kyungsoo. Ia sudah menggeledah seluruh tempat di dorm, tapi dasar Kyungsoo yang bertubuh mungil membuat Luhan kebingungan.

Disaat-saat Luhan sedang mencari member bermata besar itu, ia melihat moment yang tidak mengenakan baginya.

Sial bagi Luhan karena melihat Sehun sedang berpelukan dengan Chanyeol dikamarnya dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Untung saja Luhan belum membuka terlalu lebar. Tapi, untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya, Luhan menutup pintu itu dengan bantingan keras. Dan hal itu menyebabkan Chanyeol jatuh dari kasur.

Luhan lebih memilih menunggu Kyungsoo didepan tv daripada mencarinya.

"Luhan hyung mencariku?" sebuah suara tengah membuat Luhan mengalihkan pikirannya. Nah, ini Kyungsoo!

"Kau kemana saja?"

"Aku baru saja pulang setelah membeli beberapa snack," jawab Kyungsoo acuh, dan mengambil keripik dari bungkus yang ia pegang.

Dan kemudian suasana menjadi hening.

Luhan tidak tahu mulai dari mana. Ia harus memancing dulu, agar bisa tertangkap apa maksudnya. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Luhan dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak ada," jawab Kyungsoo lugas.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Jongin?"

"Kasihan kenapa?" Kyungsoo makin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Luhan.

"Kau hanya bisa memberikannya sebuah harapan Kyungsoo. Lebih baik kau katakan kalau kau mau jadi pacarnya," desak Luhan berapi-api. Kyungsoo makin ternganga dibuatnya.

"Hyung, kau mengigau? Aku dan Jongin hanya teman, tidak lebih!" tegas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai takut dengan Luhan. Tapi ia mulai berpikir tentang sikap Luhan. Dan dapatlah diambil sebuah kesimpulan (yang tidak masuk akal). "Hyung ingin bicara tentang Jongin atau Sehun?"

Tertangkap sudah pancingan Luhan. Sebenarnya pancingan Luhan tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal yang akan dicurahkan pada Kyungsoo. Dan Luhan tidak bisa bicara. Bungkam sudah dirinya.

"Jangan berputar-putar hyung jika menyampaikan sesuatu. Kau malah membuatku pusing," gerutu Kyungsoo. "Jangan-jangan kau ingin menanyakan kenapa Sehun tengah menjauhimu!"

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo horor. Ia berpikir jika kekuatannya sudah diambil oleh Kyungsoo. Lihatlah sekarang Kyungsoo bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Sehun sedang dalam proses labil hyung. Tapi masih kemungkinan. Mungkin Luhan hyung pernah melakukan kesalahan padanya, atau… mungkin ada permintaan Sehun yang belum terpenuhi oleh Luhan hyung." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia mengingat-ingat apa kesalahan atau permintaan Sehun yang belum dipenuhinya. Tapi, tetap saja ia tidak mengingatnya.

"Sudah ingat?" tagih Kyungsoo. Luhan menggeleng. Kyungsoo hanya mendesah. "Kenapa tidak tanya orangnya langsung saja?"

"Dia tidak mau bicara padaku!"

"Luhan hyung harus memikirkan cara yang tepat. Dan aku mohon pamit pergi." Sebelum Luhan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo pergi, namja itu sudah ngeloyor duluan.

Luhan memikirkan kata-kata Kyungsoo. Mungkin betul kata Kyungsoo, ia harus mencari cara yang tepat agar Sehun menceritakan permasalahannya.

.

.

Semua sedang berkumpul diruang tv. Berceloteh dan makan cemilan sepuasnya. Hanya saja ada yang kurang.

"Mana Kyungsoo hyung?" tanya Kai yang daritadi terlihat sangat gelisah. Semua hanya diam.

"Dia tadi minta izin untuk pulang kerumahnya. Ada acara keluarga yang penting. Besok pagi ia sudah _stand by_ di dapur kok!" jelas Suho. Kai menggerutu dan melirik Sehun dan Luhan yang duduk berjauhan.

Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Suho tersentak. Jadi malam ini ia akan tidur berdua saja dengan Sehun. Ia jadi panik. Dengan sedikit keberanian ia melirik Sehun. Namja albino itu tenang-tenang saja.

Luhan bertambah kesal dengan Sehun.

.

.

Pukul 22.00 KST

Diwaktu seperti itu Luhan biasa akan tidur. Tapi pikirannya tidak tenang. Tidur berdua dengan Sehun itu adalah berita yang bagus. Dan Luhan tidak ingin munafik jika ia sangat senang.

Luhan mengubah posisinya menatap Sehun. Tadi posisi Luhan membelakangi Sehun, dan Luhan kaget melihat wajah Sehun yang berjarak kira-kira 30 cm. ia kira Sehun juga membelakanginya.

Luhan tersenyum melihat wajah Sehun yang makin lama terlihat tegas dan tampan. Ia iri dengan Sehun karena mempunyai wajah perpaduan_ manly_ dan manis.

Tapi disaat bersamaan Luhan merasa bangga mempunyai kekasih seperti Sehun.

"Kau itu kenapa?" akhirnya Luhan bersuara setelah ragu-ragu untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang mendesak didadanya. Tapi menggunakan suara yang sangat lirih.

"Ada apa denganmu Sehunie? Apa yang membuatmu menjadi mendiamiku? Aku benci padamu." Tanpa sadar Luhan mulai mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

"Aku membenci saat Sehun mulai 'berpura-pura' tidak mengetahui diriku. Aku benci saat Sehun lebih sibuk dengan yang lain."

Tidak ada respon. Luhan mendengus. Ia membalikan badannya, dan mencoba untuk tidur. Sehun benar-benar menyebalkan. Luhan bahkan mengumpati Sehun, betapa tidak pekanya namja itu.

"Huuft~" sebuah tiupan dileher Luhan membuatnya merinding. Tiba-tiba Luhan tersadar sesuatu.

"Apa Hannie ingin tahu kenapa Hunnie jadi dingin? Huuft~" tiupan dileher ditambah tangan nakal Sehun yang menjalar diperutnya menjadi sensasi tersendiri bagi Luhan.

Namja keturunan China itu tidak sadar jika Sehun sudah berada diranjangnya.

"Sshh~" Luhan kesal pada dirinya. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia mendesah. Sehun hanya menggodanya.

"Ugh, sudah tegang ya?" hanya dengan sentuhan kecil seperti itu Luhan sudah tegang. Bagaimana jika sudah permainan intinya.

"Se-se-hun, AUCH! APA MAUMU?!" suara Luhan meninggi saat Sehun meremas bagian bawahnya.

"Aku mau dirimu…" Sehun mengatakan hal itu dengan nada mendesah. Detik selanjutnya, Sehun sudah menindih Luhan.

Luhan jelas kaget. Tanpa persiapan sama sekali Luhan harus menerima bibir tipis Sehun dibibirnya. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan, dan Luhan meresponnya dengan baik. Ia bahkan memejamkan matanya, menikmati.

Diciuman keduanya, mereka menyalurkan perasaan mereka. Emosi yang tidak tertahankan membuncah sudah. Mereka rindu saat-saat seperti ini.

Bercumbu tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun.

Dan juga untuk mengungkapkan jika keduanya tengah dilanda kangen berlebihan. Luhan tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Apa ini yang diinginkan Sehun?

Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu saja. Pasti Luhan kabulkan dengan mudah.

Tapi pendapat Luhan dipatahkan begitu saja dengan kelakuan Sehun. Sehun makin menggila.

Namja berkulit putih pucat itu melepaskan celana Luhan, membuat namja itu memerah. "Se-sehun…"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Dan kemungkinan bagi keduanya, jika malam ini tidak akan berakhir hanya satu ronde saja. Malam masih panjang.

.

.

.

Matahari mengintip dengan malu-malu. Saking malunya, cahaya matahari belum mencapai kamar kedua insan yang baru saja melakukan 'olahraga malam' mereka.

Dan waktu juga tidak memungkinkan untuk menampakan matahari.

Disaat seperti itu dimanfaatkan bagi Sehun untuk menatap wajah kekasih lebih lama.

Apa ia tidak bosan, selama satu jam ia hanya menatap wajah Luhan?

Tentu jawabannya TIDAK.

Wajah Luhan tidak membosankan sama sekali. bahkan membuat banyak orang tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Terlalu mengalihkan.

Sehun gemas. Ia memandang wajah Luhan dengan penuh kegemasan. Dan dalam hati ia ingin menjilati wajah Luhan karena bau manis Luhan terasa hingga dipangkal hidungnya.

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan. Menjilatinya sedikit. Disaat seperti itu ia bisa mengingat bibir itu mendesahkan namanya. Dan akan menjadi salah satu musik yang digemarinya.

Kelakuan 'nakal' Sehun membuat Luhan membuka matanya. Merasa terganggu. Di kedua mata indahnya, Luhan menatap tepat dimata Sehun. Mereka saling pandang dengan bibir keduanya menyatu.

Dan tidak lama kemudian Luhan sadar akan posisi aneh (bagi dirinya, tidak bagi Sehun). Tapi pergerakan itu malah membuat bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sakit. Sehun yang melihat Luhan meringis, memarahinya. Menyuruh dirinya untuk diam saja, tidak usah banyak gerak.

Luhan masih belum mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba bisa satu ranjang dengan Sehun, bagian bawahnya begitu sakit. Kenapa dengan dirinya?

Sehun yang menangkap raut wajah kebingungan Luhan mendekapnya. "Kau sedang amnesia ya, hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa kita... melakukan itu?" tanya Luhan dengan berbisik.

"Ne," jawab Sehun yang masih hangat mendekap Luhan. Mendadak, Sehun bingung dengan kelakuan Luhan.

Pasalnya, Luhan langsung mendorong Sehun dan memasangnya dengan tampang shock. Dan itu membuat namja tampan itu melipat dahinya. Ada apa dengan Luhan?

"Kenapa Lu?"

"Kok Sehun ngelakuin itu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terlihat emosi. Sehun tersenyum untuk menetralkan kemarahan Luhan. Ia sudah tahu peraturan yang Luhan buat mengenai hubungan keduanya.

_Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang berbau mesum._

Peraturan yang menurut Sehun sangat konyol.

Ia selalu tidak tahan jika melihat tubuh Luhan yang dalam keadaan err… entahlah. Baik itu sengaja atau tidak sengaja. Dan karena terlalu sering memendam nafsunya, membuat Sehun tidak tahan.

Jadi, bagi Xi Luhan jangan memarahi Sehun. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Salahkan saja peraturan yang kau buat dan nafsu 'sialan berlebihan' milik Sehun itu. Dan pada akhirnya kau juga menikmatinya bukan?

"Karena Luhan tidak peka. Aku hanya meminta 'itu'! sederhana bukan? Aku iri dengan pasangan yang lain, hyung…" Sehun menjeda ucapannya dan menatap Luhan intens.

Luhan tergagap.

Dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu, tapi selalu tertelan ditenggorokannya. Ia menatap miris Sehun. Oh, apakah ia egois.

Dengan sedikit keberanian, Luhan mencium bibir tipis itu. hanya menempelkannya. Tidak cukup berani untuk berbuat lebih. Sehun terkaget karena Luhan memulai duluan.

Setelah menjauhkan bibir keduanya, Luhan tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu dan selamat hari kasih sayang, pacarku yang paaaaliiiiiinggg tampan!" Luhan terkekeh sendiri mendengar ucapannya yang paling berlebihan (menurutnya).

Tapi menurut Sehun itu lebih dari cukup untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu yang sederhana.

"Oh, iya! Kau mendiamiku karena ingin melakukan 'itu'. Lalu, dapat darimana ide licik seperti itu?" tanya Luhan yang memicingkan matanya penuh selidik.

Sehun yang dipandangi seperti itu hanya tersenyum salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya. Bingung, ingin menjawab apa!

"Apa dari… Jongin?" tebak Luhan. Dan Sehun terbelalak. Dengan jujur Sehun akan memberikan Luhan nilai 100 karena jawaban itu sangat tepat.

"Ha… ha… ha…"

TOK! TOK!

"Hei, sudah selesai acara kalian? Jika sudah aku mau masuk. Setengah jam lagi kita akan berangkat." teriakan setelah ketukan (atau gebrakan) pintu itu membuat sepasang kekasih itu menatap jam bersamaan.

Gawat!

Mereka akan terlambat untuk bersiap-siap.

Iseng Sehun menggendong Luhan dengan _bridal style _dan membawanya kekamar mandi yang berada dikamar itu. Dan bisa terdengar pekikan tidak terima dari Luhan. Sedangkan orang yang berada dipintu kamar itu menghela nafas.

Rupanya cara ini malah membuat dirinya yang menderita.

.

.

Oh, _valentine days_ memang identik dengan kasih sayang, coklat, juga bunga. Tapi tidak dengan pasangan HunHan (yang sudah kembali normal seperti sedia kala). Mereka malah menerima penjelasan dari setiap member.

Rupanya anggota-anggota yang lain merencanakan agar HunHan tidak lagi marahan. Mungkin semua member minus Sehun (karena dirinya berasa biasa saja) kesal karena keduanya malah saling diam.

Tidak asik rasanya jika tidak melihat pasangan yang membuat semua anggota EXO menjadi cemburu (tapi disarankan agar HunHan masih bisa memperdulikan member lain).

Jadi, rencana mereka adalah : berpura-pura bahwa Kyungsoo pulang kerumahnya karena ada acara yang penting. Padahal Kyungsoo bersembunyi dikamar KrAy dan tidur bersama keduanya (apakah Kyungsoo mengganggu pasangan suami istri itu?).

Tapi HunHan tidak berkomentar banyak. Keduanya hanya menatap datar setiap member setelah itu mengangguk malas secara bersamaan.

"Hei, Sehun! Kau belum berterima kasih padaku lho!" sebuah protesan keluar dari mulut Kim Jongin. sehun menggigit bibirnya. Sialan! Ia lupa urusannya dengan Jongin.

"Terus…"

"Lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan, otte?"

"Ani!" jerit Sehun histeris. Ia yakin pasti Kai akan memerintahkannya aneh-aneh. Dan kemungkinan yang paling besar Kai akan memalukannya.

Oh, jangan sampai Valentine tahun ini sebagai hari kesialanmu Oh Sehun!

**END**

**A/N : **Apa-apaan nih. Fanfic gaje gini dipublish!

Kurang pede sebenarnya mau ngepublishnya. Aku tahu jika secara keseluruhan ff ini ancur. Udah keliatan bagian openingnya.

Tapi maksa banget ngepublishnya.

Ya, berhubung valentine days, gak tahu mo ngerayain gimana atau mau ngapain dihari itu lebih baik ngepublish ff.

Aku berharap readers lebih kritis dalam menilai ff (ancur) ini. aku membutuhkan saran dan kritik dari para readers. aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kalian menilai cerita ini. tapi dimohonkan dengan bahasa yang sopan (nggak kasar).

Ya maaf permintaanku aneh banget!

Tapi aku memang sedang membutuhkan kritik (masih amatir). Jika ada yang pengen request ff, silakan PM me! Terbuka kok. Insya Allah dibalas dan dibuat.

Dan untuk siders, makasih udah nyempetin baca. Aku juga menghargai kalian.

Ayo di review!


End file.
